The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to a device and a method for penetrating a container to access the interior of the container for dispensing the content therein.
Dispensing apparatus dispense flowable materials such as beverages and condiments from sources that are provided in the form of bags, jugs, containers, or the like. A bag typically requires a box for support or a hook for hanging. In some cases, it is beneficial to use a more rigid container than a bag so as to eliminate the need for a support box or a hook. Different fittings are needed for coupling a flow line to different containers to pump the materials from the containers. It is desirable to provide a fitting that is easy and quick to use, and is cost effective to manufacture.